


A Little Goes a Long Way

by anexorcist



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anexorcist/pseuds/anexorcist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim tries not to outwardly face-palm, but they're all. Making it. Very. Very hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Late-bday fic for [Ava](http://avanalae.tumblr.com) (and a special gift for everyone who wanted Tim covered in glitter, you know who you are okok)

They almost have to drag him out from behind the dressing curtain, but Tim, ever the Great Upholder of The Mission, finally joins them in the main part of the Cave. He comes out to silence that quickly turns into cat calls and low whistles from his older brothers and the ever-present grumble from Damian. If Tim hadn't been trying to fight down a full-body blush, he would have noticed the younger boy battling with his own embarrassment.

Tim's decked out in black  _hot pants_ , fishnet stockings, and thigh high leather boots. Under a sheer red top that fits loosely, shows off his midriff, and matches his shade of lipstick (which, coincidentally, also matches the red of Jason's Bat-crest), he's sporting a black tube top brassiere and a very convincing set of falsies.

Oh, and the body glitter. Never mind the make-up, he's worn that before, but the  _body glitter_. Not just some cheap art store-costume shop glitter either, no. The small canister he'd been given looked entirely too small for the entirely too expensive brand name across the glass tube. Tim didn't think there would be enough for his body, but ever the herpes of arts and crafts, a little goes a long way.

Try as he might, he couldn't keep the glitter out of his civvies, and with the way things were going, it'd probably get into his Red Robin uniform sooner or later.

“-tt- Took you long enough. If I didn't know any better, Drake, I'd think you were actually a female.”

“Shush, Dami,” who gets an light elbow jab in the ribs. “Wow, Timbo, you really know how to clean up  _good_.”

Tim tries not to outwardly face-palm, but they're all. Making it. Very. Very. Hard. He'd probably just get more of that goddamn glitter on his face if he did.

Of course he's the only one going completely undercover tonight. When it comes to missions like this, he's  _always_  the only one going completely undercover.

It's a drug bust at a night club, too small group gaining power suspiciously quickly, and billionaire's son or not, Damian's too young to be out and about at night without the guise of Robin, and Dick's accompanying him as Batman. Jason...well, Jason. He's a whole different matter.

“Hey there, Baby Bird. Lemme get a look at you.”

Jason saunters over, hips swaggering and broad shoulders effectively blocking Dick and Damian's view of his oh so very sexy boyfriend. Slowly circles Tim, giving him the once over, like a hungry, sex-deprived wolf -  _which you will be if you don't get on with it_  - before stopping right in front of him.

He lets out a low, appreciative whistle before tugging on Tim's belt loops.

“ _Jason_ ,” he glares. From what he can see over Jay's shoulder, Dick's trying to distract Damian, which is all very good and well. If not for the  _booty shorts_  and the  _half-nakedness_ and the  _body glitter_  and  _where is that goddamn draft_  coming  _from, you'd think Bruce Wayne,_  billionaire,  _could get better insulation for his secret lair BatCave but nooo--_

“Hey.” Jason cards a leather-clad glove through Tim's own hair. He hadn't needed a wig, but he thinks he could do with a haircut, soon.

“You look good. Damn good, baby.” And oh, that's Jason's hand shifting up, up,  _up_  under his barely-a-shirt and those are Jason's lips, peppering kisses across his temple, the corner of his eye, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, and  _there_.

Tim reaches around to pull Jason forward and stands on tip-toes to push in closer and everything's so perfect, even with under-wire digging into his ribs--

“If you ladies are  _done_.” That little brat.

“Calm your tits, ya little troll.” Tim lets out a breath like a laugh, which makes Jason's smirk grow softer, just a little, around the edges.

“-tt- If anyone's  _tits_  need calming, it would be Drake's, as he is the one--”

“Damian, it's a a figure of speech.” Thank God for Dick.

As much as Tim would love to stay there forever -  _or not, the bed's sounding so, so nice right about now and how about all the time_  - he pulls away. Jason pulls him back in to leave a quick feather kiss on Tim's forehead before letting go.

 _There's more where that came from_ , his eyes promise and Tim's eyes say,  _It's a date_  and it is, but they'll probably skip to the end and go at it in the men's restroom halfway through the mission but that is later and this is now and.

And while Jason's walking away, Tim tries not to watch his backside and those  _powerful_ thighs and. Horrified, Tim realizes Jason's, ehem,  _assets_  are actually sort of easy to ignore (sort of) in favor of the ring of glitter circling the back of Jason's (and Tim's) _favorite_ leather jacket and no doubt, the absolute mess on his front.

Good thing they won't be needing their clothes in a couple of hours.


End file.
